Ashtray girl
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Una noche más, ellos no te separaran de tu chica cenicero. Incluso si fuiste la marioneta que marcó el final del dolor, serás entonces el placebo que la lleve a otro lugar muy lejos del dolor.


**Ashtray girl**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 _Sostengo la imagen de la chica cenicero de quemaduras de cigarrillo en mi mejilla. Escribí un poema que describía su mundo y puso nuestra amistad a prueba. Y tarde en la noche (a gatas) solía mirarme besar el suelo._

 _¿Qué está mal en esta fotografía?_

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

Es la cálida noche de verano que siempre esperaste, sentado sobre tu cama observándola te preguntas qué está mal si en la fotografía ella luce sonriente y la cámara captó bien la esencia de aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Sí, tomaste la mejor imagen y la volviste una pieza de arte que cada noche durante tres años has admirado.

Recorres la blanca piel, la lengua se mueve entre finos toqueteos que arden al tacto. Su piel está en llamas y tus manos arrasan con todo lo que hay en tu vista. A continuación diriges tus labios a su boca de cerezo y cigarros, la chica cenicero está quieta.

Sólo el ruido de tus propios jadeos contra la piel que ella habita se escuchan en la habitación, harías lo que fuera para que ella sea solamente tuya y de nadie más. Te has dedicado por noches enteras de eterna oscuridad a describir su mundo.

 _Limerencia. Obsesión. Posesión. La quieres para ti._

Mientras haces el viaje a través de su piel lloras cual niño pequeño ya que no quieres seguir esperando, odias hacerlo. Te aferras a su pecho y sigues soltando alaridos de dolor. Harías lo que fuera para poseerla y que fuera tuya una única vez, pero eso no es posible ya.

La chica cenicero se dice que tuvo alguna vez un nombre, y en tus diarios te has puesto a describir su mundo en largos párrafos llenos de sublimes adjetivos, todo hasta el último capítulo donde perdiste la razón.

Durante tres años Sakura vivió una vida normal llena de amigos, una estudiante promedio de una belleza estándar. Pero no era el concepto que tú usarías para describirla; ella era sublime, débil como una muñeca de trapo y esos ojos verdes le daban un toque tan armónico a toda ella. En cuanto la viste supiste que ella sería tu musa. Durante tres años te dedicaste a capturar cada gesto, cada posee y cada ropa que ella usaba. Por tu cuenta investigaste la música que odiaba, la gente que amaba y lo que sentía por el mundo, aunque jamás supiste cuál era su verdadero yo.

Ella está quieta, no se mueve. Ni siquiera te voltea a ver en esta fría noche de verano, no te consuela como tu madre solía hacerlo ni te acurruca entre sus brazos diciéndote que todo está bien ahora, que no hay nada por temer.

Tocas su cabello y sientes la delicadeza del mismo, sus labios están secos y marchitos. Es un cerezo que se ha extinguido, es la flama que se ha consumido. Tú eres el extinguidor y el veneno que se encargó de matarla, de forma lenta pero segura.

La besas, bajas por su clavícula y tocas de nuevo los pechos. Repites la misma escena como si se tratara de una vieja película pornográfica, eres tímido y asocial. No estás deprimido, sólo no demuestras lo que sientes. No eres un demente, sólo necesitas amor. Todo lo que el mundo necesita es ese tipo de amor, sin embargo estás enfermo. Te queja un mal en el fondo de tu órgano vital y de entre tus entrañas surge un sentimiento que no puedes explicar pero que quieres seguir manteniendo aunque eso te cueste la cordura: obsesión.

Estás obsesionado con aquella pequeña belleza, la mantienes en tus brazos mientras observas de fondo aquella imagen, ¿qué está mal con esa fotografía? Pero ella ya no sonríe, sus ojos están cerrados y su cuerpo sólo se sostiene por que tú lo haces.

—¿Sakura?

Ella no responde, no lo hará Sasori. Te lamentas y vuelves a llamar cuantas veces sean necesarias, ¿una, dos, tres? No te importa. Alzas la voz y gritas su nombre como si se tratara de una oración, una plegaria para quién busca una respuesta.

Ella no llega, está caída entre tus brazos y no suelta ninguna palabra. La tomas de forma delicada y la vuelves a besar, ¿la película pornográfica con tintes de romance se ha vuelto a reproducir?

Sí. Sí. Sí. Puedes oír en tu cabeza su voz pidiendo más, que la hagas sólo tuya pero ella no ha dicho tal cosa. Alarmado pues, te das cuenta que la chica cenicero no habla más. Entras en pánico, lloras.

—¡Sakura!

No lo recuerdas, pero quieres sentir que ella está viva sólo para ti. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué le has hecho? Las respuestas no llegan, y fuera de venir como un placebo para tus oídos flotan entre las colchas blancas y entre el aroma a canela que inunda tu habitación. La noche es calurosa y comienzas a sudar frío, ¿debería estar bien? Pero estás seguro que tú no le has hecho nada, ¿es un pecado amar de forma obsesionada? Sí. Sí. Sí. Está bien ¿verdad?

Haces pausas en tu mente, no logras formular respuestas lógicas. Abrazas a Sakura y tus lágrimas llegan hasta sus labios dándoles ese color bonito que tanto te gusta. Te convences entonces que todo está bien y que de forma probable lo estarás por mucho tiempo más.

 _¿Cuánto más, Sasori?_

—¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué no hablas?

 _"_ _Un corazón que está tan lleno como un vertedero, un trabajo que lentamente te mata. Heridas que no curarán. Tú pareces tan cansado e infeliz, ellos no hablarán por nosotros. Sin alarmas y sin sorpresas. Silencio"_

Quieres desabrochar su pantalón y mirar su vagina. Sin embargo tus manos se retiran de ahí de forma rápida como si ardieran. Tú no le harás eso a la chica que amas, no Sasori.

Escuchas de lejos como la gente llama a tu puerta, te parece escuchar algunas patrullas. Pero todo está bien, es hermoso estar con la chica que amas. No necesitas más motivos para salir de la habitación si la tienes a ella.

—¡Abre la puerta, abre!

Le susurras al oído "Todo va estar bien Sakura, yo te protegeré y nunca te haré esperar, la gente suele tardar mucho en llegar a nuestras vidas ¿verdad? Pero yo no soy así, yo estaré para ti siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?"

La abrazas, respiras su fragancia y la tapas, vas a dormir con ella y mañana será un nuevo día donde los cerezos renacerán y la volverás a amar una y otra vez.

—¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!

Y en la realidad, ellos abrirán la puerta y descubrirán tu pequeño gran crimen. Ellos pensarán que la dañaste pero no es así, sólo la cuidaste cuando ellos querían aprovecharse y después… ¿importa lo que pasó después? La llevaste a tu cama y ella te dio las gracias por ayudarla. _La besaste, ella dijo no._ _La tocaste, ella dijo no. Gemiste, ella dijo no. Está bien, ella dijo está bien también._ Finalmente, entre sollozos te dijo que quería terminar con todo que su vida no era cómo la que tú describías en tus diarios, te contó su infierno propio y sentiste que lo mejor era que terminara, ella dijo está bien Sasori. No fuiste tú, fue tu otro yo. Fue lento, la ahorcaste con tus manos y ella sonrió una vez más para ti. Y cuando te diste cuenta de que la chica boca de ceniza no respiraba más lloraste y te envolviste en un silencio crudo. Pretendiste hacerla tuya pero fue ficción, ¿ellos van a creer esta historia Sasori?

Ellos te toman como a una marioneta y la sostienes más.

—¡No, no! ¡Ella me ama y yo a ella!

En tu mente, esto es un acto paralelo y de versión barata a Romeo y Julieta. La diferencia pues, es que nadie creerá tu linda historia de amor aferrado y pasional. Tú no la mataste, no tú. Fuiste sólo la marioneta que usó sus brazos para que ella viviera por más tiempo en otro lugar lejos de todo lo que dañaba a la chica cenicero, y yo te pregunto…

 _¿Qué está mal en esta fotografía?_

* * *

 **N/A H** ola a todos, nuevamente estoy aquí con una historia algo ¿extraña? Bueno ni yo sé cómo describirla, sólo estoy tratando de escribir algo más subjetivo que se le tenga que echar 'coco' literalmente para entender qué es lo que sucede.

Espero que les haya gustado ya que a mí en lo personal me encanta escribir estas temáticas tan ¿oscuras? ¿subjetivas? En fin, espero que tengan buena semana, recuerden que soy Blossom Lu en mi página de facebook y en mi perfil personal.

¡Saludos! Si les gustó o no, un review siempre será bien recibido.

*This picture (Placebo) y No alarms and no surprises (Radiohead) son canciones con las que me inspiré*


End file.
